Die Sünde (WINCEST)
by hannahwonderland
Summary: Eine nacht würde die Beziehung der Wincester Brüder für immer verändern...


Sam konnte es nicht fassen. Seine ganze Welt war erschüttert als er im klaren wurde, was er fühle. Das war nicht richtig.

Dean hatte vor einigen Minuten das Hotelzimmer verlassen um frische Luft zu schnappen, wie er gesagt hatte. Doch Sam wusste das dies eine Lüge war. Sicherlich wollte sich dean wieder mit seiner neuen Freundin treffen.

Der Gedanke daran ließ sein Herz wieder schmerzen. Deans Freundin. Dadurch wurde sein verlangen noch schlimmer und sündhafter. Sam stand von seinem platz in der nähe des fensters auf und begann wie bessesen durch das Zimmer zu tiegern. Er konnte es einfach nicht länger aushalten. So jeden Tag mit seinem BRUDER in den engen Zimmern zu verweilen ließ ihn heißvor Lust und Liebe werden, er musste etwas tun. Er musste seinen Bruder endlich seine Gefühle gestehen, auch wenn es das schwerste werden würde was er jeh getan hatte. Naja, auser vielleicht den Teufel selbst einzusperren. Doch auch das hatte zu einer innigen Beziehung geführt, welche er bis jetzt nicht vergessen konnte. Aber auch diese war nur eine körperliche ablenkung in den flammen der Hölle gewesen, um die nicht ganz BRÜDERLICHEN gefühle dean gegenüber vergessen zu können. Nicht das luzifer schlecht im Bett gewesen wär...

Sam fühlte sich so machtlos seinen Trieben hingegeben, seinen Träumen die niemals war werden durften.

Er hörte stimmen draußen vor dem Motel. Wütende, laute stimmen.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht!"

„Ich wollte immer nur das beste für dich!"  
„Warum gehst du dann immer und immer wieder fort?"

„Du weißt das ich nicht anders kann! Das es meine Bestimmung ist!"

„Aber ich kann so nicht mehr leben!"  
Sam stand auf und schaute irritiert durch das Fenster. Dort standen Dean und seine Freundin. Dean hatte die Hände zu fäusten geballt und sam erkannte diese Gehste sofort. Er war frustriert und wütend. Dieses Temperament hatte Sam schon immer an seinem BRUDER geschätzt. Nein nicht nur geschätzt. Geliebt.

Dean rannte wutentbrannt auf das Hotelzimmer zu und Sam warf sich schnell auf ein Bett um nich all zu neugierig zu erscheinen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und wieder zugeschmissen und Dean stand schwitzend und keuchend vor ihm. Er staarte seinen BRUDER an. „Dean.." sagte er mit vor Lust rau gewordener Stimme. „Du bist spät dran."  
Deans feuriger Blick ruhte für einige Momente auf Sams smaragd farbenen Augen und beruhigte sich bald wieder. Sam fand etwas viel sanfteres, etwas liebevolles in seier Sicht.

„Sam.. Ich... Ich musste noch etwas erledigen." Dean wande den Blick rasch von Sam ab und lief zu senem Bett. War das etwa... Unsicherheit, die Sam dort sah? Er stand auf auf und lief schnell auf Dean zu. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit vor liebe triefender Stimme. Dean schüttelte am Boden zerstört den Kopf. „Es ist nichts." sagte er mit adonis gleicher Stimme. „Ich bin nur..sehr müde."

„Oh", sagte Sam, Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stmme mit. „Dann... Gute Nacht" Hastig wendete er seinen Kopf ab damit seine Tränen verziehrten Wangen für Dean verborgen blieben. Doch dann passierte etwas unerwartetes. Dean hob seine Hand, legte sie an Sams Kinn, und drehte sein Gesicht langsam in seine Richtung. „Weinst du etwa?" klang seine männliche Stimme durch den Raum. Sam brachte es nicht über sein Herz zu antworten ohne seinen BLUTSVERWANTEN seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen.

„Ich.." kam noch aus seinem Mund bevor Deans heiße Lippen seine Worte verschluckten. Sam konnte es nicht glauben. Er erwiederte den Kuss heiß und innig. Die elekrizität zwischen den beiden wurde immer heftiger und prickelnder, sam begann dean zu berühren. Seine gigantischen Hände schoben sich vorsichtig unter deans T-shirt, was Dean ein leises stöhnen entlockte. Er presste sich enger gegen sine BRUDER und legte seine Hand sanft auf sein Nacken. Sam sah dies als zeichen dass das was er tat richtig war, nicht richtig sondern gut.

Sam manovrierte also ihre beiden heißen, glühenden Körper richtung Bett und fing dabei an, Deans shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Dieser Anblick von Deans Arnold Schwarzenegger-gleichem Oberkörper ließ Sams Leidenschaft nur noch überwältigender werden. Er ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und girff nach Deans Gürtel, zog ihn über sich. Dean unterbrach ihren innigen Kuss und grinste Sam fragend und spielerisch an. „Ich wusste nicht, das du auch so empfindest." sagte er mit heißerer Stimme. Sam zog sein Shirt ebenfalls über den Kopf und grinste seinen BRUDER mit nacktem, muskelbepackten Oberkörper zu. „Nimm mich...Bitte Bruderherz."

Deans Blick glitt an Sams feuchten wölbungung entlang, sein Ausdruck fast verzweifelnd begehrend. Erneut bedeckten heiße liebkosungen sams Lippen. Bis schließlich..: „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du mich nehmen würdest." sagte er verschüchtert. So hatte Sam seinen genetisch ähnlichen Lebensgefährten lang nicht mehr gesehen. So..unterwürftig.

Schnell griff er Deans hüfte und wirbelte ihn unter sich, bedeckte ihn mit seinem großen Körper. Es war zwar nicht ganz so wie er es erwartet hätte aber noch viel besser wie es er erträumt hatte. Nun hielt er es nicht mehr aus, zog deans gürtel auf und bekam dafür einen Disney-Prinzessininen Blick von seinem lustgeplangtem BRUDER.

Nun zog er auch langsam seinen Gürtel aus und seine unbändigbare Errektion sprang förmlch in Deans Richtung. Fast wäre es ihm peinlich gewese das er seien BRUDER so sehr begehrte doch an

Deans flehnendem Blick sah er, dass es nun endlich an der Zeit war, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Sams sehr große Hand fand ihren Weg schnell zu der Ausbeulung in Deans Jeans und er begann sie ungeduldig zu umklammern. Sein SEELENVERWANTER ließ ein heiseres Keuchen erklingen, bevor er Sams Jeans mitsamt seiner Boershorts hinunterriss. Nun konnte Sam es nicht mehr aushalten und er drang leidenscahftlich in das enge Loch seines DNA- Gleichgesinnten ein. Er hatte noch nie eine solche wWärme und liebe gespührt.  
Dean hechelte unter ihm und zog sich unter ihm zusammen, was sam nur heiß und laut aufstöhnen ließ. Er begann sich schnell und ruckartig zu bewegen, sie beide schwangen dadurch in dem Rhythmus der Liebe. Sam krallte seine Hand in Deans Haare und wurde immer fester, fordernder und feuchter. Die hitze in Sams unterleib wurde immer überwältigender und auch Dean klang immer erregter. „Dean.." brüllte Sam. „Ich.." doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte war es schon um ihn geschehn und sein Liebessaft schoss in Deans innere Höhle. Auch Deans weiße Soße überschwemmte die Bäuche der Liebenden.

Sam zog sich keuchend und schnaufend von seinem BRUDER zurück und legte sich neben ihm, umfasste ihn mit seinen starken, männliche, BRUÜDERLICHEN Armen. „Das war wunderbar..und falsch." sagte Dean mit einer unentschlossenen Stimme.  
„ Falsch?", fragte eine tiefe, ruhe Stimme hiter Sam und Deans Augen erweiterten sich. „ Es sah , aber so aus, als hätte es euch beiden Freude bereitet."  
Sam drehte sich langsam um und...

„Cas..!1", sagte Dean atemlos.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
